Urinary drainage bags called leg bags are commonly used with permanent indwelling catheters in patients, with incontinence or chronic disabilities, at rehabilitation centers or hospitals. The leg bags are frequently one of the major three sources for an ascending infection that causes UTI in patients. (The other two points of entry are the catheter-leg bag connection and the catheter-skin junction). Frequent disinfection of the leg bags with bleach, hydrogen peroxide etc. have been reported to reduce the infection incidents dramatically. We propose to fabricate an experimental prototype, an inexpensive add-on accessory that will be housed between the leg bag and the Foley (instead of the 1/4". latex tubing used currently). This accessory is made of an antimicrobial elastomer designed to provide a high surface contact for the draining urine and in that process leach FDA approved antimicrobials (not antibiotics) into the leg bags. The inner walls of the accessory would also block the migration of the microorganisms into the Foley from the bags. (Preliminary data presented). The proposed material is biocompatible. The phase I will demonstrate using an "invitro" model of leg bags connected to catheters, with and without the proposed accessory and challenging the leg bags with P.mirabilis-E.coli mixed culture, to mimic ascending infection. Statistical data on the microbiological assays, biofilms and pH changes will be obtained for a period of 15 days. This accessory is expected to provide quality care to the patients at a low cost to the provider and significantly reduce environmental contamination by the infectious organisms. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: In 1992 the number of urogenital devices in North America was substantial. About 1.6 billion incontinence pads and devices, 16 million catheters and 58 billion diapers were reportedly used. (Reid, 1994 J. of industrial microbiology, 13 90-96) As the senior population grows this problem is becoming more common. We believe if our accessories are used by 20% of the leg bag users, a market of about a sale of at least million accessories exists.